boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
B.R.R.O.'s Revenge
A.B.A.M.'s Revenge (Dendam A.B.A.M.) ''is the 18th episode of [[BoBoiBoy Galaxy|''BoBoiBoy Galaxy.]]'' It aired on TV3 on December 29, 2017. Summary Characters * BoBoiBoy ** Water ** Leaf ** Wind ** Fire * Yaya * Ying * Gopal * Papa Zola * Tarung * Cattus * BellBot * A.B.A.M. (Debut) * Cattus' Family (Debut) Plot On an oasis of the Planet Gurunda, Cattus's family was living peacefully until a strange spaceship suddenly appeared above them. A robot stepped out from it and said "I'm back!". Meanwhile, at Station TAPOPS, BoBoiBoy and his friends were playing 'Dance Master', then a video call from Admiral Tarung interrupted the game all of a sudden. He complained that Cattus was going on a rampage, so then BoBoiBoy and his friends went to find Cattus. Once they had just found Cattus, BoBoiBoy asked what could had been troubling Cattus, and BellBot said Cattus had bad feeling about his family on his hometown. He also revealed that Cattus was ostracized due to his transformation while using BellBot's Size Enlargement to protect him as well as his family from a Power Sphere Hunter, and that is why Cattus had to leave his village for the sake of his family. After having heard the story, the fierce Admiral Tarung shed tears and permitted BoBoiBoy's Gang to go back to Cattus's hometown. The gang then arrived in Planet Gurunda in search of Cattus' family and his village along with Papa Zola. As they arrived, they had already been feeling the one hundred-degree heat of the planet, even the water coming from BoBoiBoy Water was evaporated because of its. After having searched for awhile, BoBoiBoy and his friends finally found Cattus Village where Cattus's family is living, but there was no one. Yaya tried to stop Cattus from running toward to his family as she saw some arrows on the ground. After clearing the smoke they see the robot-shaped figure from the beginning of the episode and he introduces himself as Accurate Ballistic Arrow Mercenary/ A.B.A.M. (Ballistic Ranged Robot Offense/ B.R.R.O. ), and then it was discovered that he was the robot that tried to capture BellBot. YaYa and Ying then attacked A.B.A.M. in order to keep Cattus and BellBot safe since Cattus didn't want to transform, but then A.B.A.M. perfectly dodged Yaya and Ying's incoming attack, BoBoiBoy then said to get Cattus away from here to be safe. A.B.A.M then shot explosive arrows into the sky completely blocking Yaya and Ying's attempt to attacking him, then BoBoiBoy changed into BoBoiBoy Leaf and saved Yaya and Ying by his Woven Leaves, then Papa Zola told Gopal to help his friends but due to being scared he said " It's okay, let BoBoiBoy fight him first!. ", Yaya then used her Gravitational Lift to attack A.B.A.M. and Ying helped by using her Speedy Momentum Kick but A.B.A.M. completely countered Yaya and Ying's attack by firing a homing arrow, then YaYa immediately tried to attack A.B.A.M. by using her Mighty Punch but then A.B.A.M countered her by throwing flash grenades at YaYa and Ying, then afterwards Yaya and Ying were unable to battle since they were blinded by the flash grenades A.B.A.M. threw at them. Afterwards A.B.A.M tried to finish off YaYa and Ying but was stopped by BoBoiBoy by using Binding Vine, but the vine was sliced into two by a Slicing arrow A.B.A.M. shot in order to stop the vine, and then the arrow almost hitted BoBoiBoy, then BoBoiBoy tried to attack with Itchy Leaf Blades but due to A.B.A.M. having a metal body, the blades had no affect on him but then Gopal had a idea since the body was made of metal, then BoBoiBoy asked A.B.A.M. " You sure your attacks are always on target? " and " So how did this arrow miss me? ", then A.B.A.M. said " Because... I was aiming for this! ", A.B.A.M. then shot more slicing arrows to hold/trap BoBoiBoy in place. Afterwards Yaya and Ying recovered from their blind state but then A.B.A.M. shot freezing arrows, BoBoiBoy then splits into three elements ( Fire, Wind, and Leaf as the leader ) thinking that he was gonna be shot by the freezing arrows, but it was actually Yaya and Ying that was going to be shot by the arrows then BoBoiBoy Fire and Wind tried to help Yaya and Ying by using BoBoiBoy Fire's powers but due to Leaf being the leader, Leaf's goofy personality affected the other two elements he splitted into. Afterwards Gopal then tries to ambush A.B.A.M., meanwhile BoBoiBoy Fire and Wind attacked A.B.A.M. with Fireball Attack and Wind Sphere Attack but was stopped with A.B.A.M.'s shattering arrows, then the BoBoiBoy Trio was going to be shot with explosive arrows but was stopped due to Gopal changing them to vegetables, then Gopal tried to change A.B.A.M. into a vegetable too but due to A.B.A.M.'s accurate dodging, Gopal was unable to change him into a vegetable but due to BoBoiBoy Leaf's personality and the one leading the trio the other two elements were doing what he was going to do: eating the vegetables, A.B.A.M. then attacked Gopal with flaming arrows then Gopal dodged and when A.B.A.M. tried to analyze Gopal's movements, he failed because Gopal's movements were too random because it looks like he was dancing more than dodging, then YaYa told BoBoiBoy to do something crazy. Afterwards the BoBoiBoy Trio and Gopal were dancing the TAPOPS theme song and then A.B.A.M. was unable to read the movements because they were dancing, due to them dancing A.B.A.M.'s accuracy was starting to fail and then BoBoiBoy Fire, Leaf, and Wind attacked A.B.A.M. with a triple combination attack, then Gopal turned A.B.A.M.'s metal body into a Rattan Basket .At the end Cattus and Cattus' family reunited but YaYa thought that they were scared of him but BellBot said that they are thanking and apologizing to him and BellBot also said that Cattus' family isn't afraid of him anymore because BoBoiBoy and his friends are not scared of him, Afterwards the episode ends. Trivia * This is the first time in ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy (second time in overall series, after Season 3, Episode 25) when BoBoiBoy uses Elemental Split with only one of the original three (Lightning, Wind, and Earth). ** Fire and Leaf replace Lightning and Earth in this episode. ** Leaf became the leader as of that. And because of Leaf's goofy personality, the other forms also get affected by that. * We also see the debut of the Accurate Ballistic Arrow Mercenary, or A.B.A.M. (English name: Ballistic Range Robot Offense/B.R.R.O.) *This episode mark for the first time characters that died in this series, which is A.B.A.M. **At overall of series (from Season 1 of the original series to BoBoiBoy Galaxy), BoBoiBot is the first character that died in the series, the second is Bora Ra. ***It should be noted, like BoBoiBot, A.B.A.M. is a robot so it doesn't count. *This Episode marks the first time Tarung shed his tear because of hearing Cattus's backstory. Gallery 25498119_10156182911547280_7438988044776553090_n.jpg 25498212_10156182960987280_835801310479566465_n.jpg 25552081_10156183007167280_6167519046793394435_n.jpg 25443285_10156183020682280_5582798776649574981_n.jpg CADET!!.png|"CADETS!!" 26111994_10156207676077280_8328404508699403993_n.jpg 26168384_10156219089012280_8910165505244961789_n.jpg Video BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 18 (JUMAAT, 29 DISEMBER, 5 PTG) BoBoiBoy Galaxy EP18 Dendam A.B.A.M See Also ms:Galaxy Episod 18 id:Episode 18 Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes